


Home

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Home [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Underworld: Awakening, Reunions, Underworld: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: "Selene froze the second she entered through the doorway. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to see him standing there: Michael. After all, she was literally the one who put a bullet in his cryogenic chamber to set him free."Instead of Michael immediately fleeing Antigen, he stays put, allowing Selene, David, and Eve to catch up to him. Set post-Awakening
Relationships: Michael Corvin/Selene
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994548
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching the Underworld series and when I got to Awakening, I got inspired to write a reunion for Michael, Selene, and Eve. 
> 
> It’s 2020 so there may be like two people who read this, but I don’t even care. I hope that whoever stumbles across this fic likes it as much I enjoyed writing it!

Selene froze the second she entered through the doorway. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to see him standing there: Michael. After all, she was literally the one who put a bullet in his cryogenic chamber to set him free. Yet it seemed she was still somewhat shocked to actually come face to face with him again.

She supposed part of her thought it’d be too good to be true. Life had never gone the way either of them had planned and she’d figured he’d flee the building just as quickly as she had when she’d first woken up. But here he still was.

As if he sensed someone behind him, Michael spun around, his body tense and ready for whatever confrontation lay ahead of him. After twelve years in what was essentially a medically-induced coma, he would be severely weakened. But that didn’t stop the Hybrid in him from being ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

It took him a moment to realize who he was looking at, but when he did, his body instantly relaxed. Whether it was from shock or relief—or perhaps a combination of the two—Selene couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that Michael was alive and conscious and standing right in front of her.

A lump formed in her throat, which she had trouble swallowing down. It had only been a couple days since she’d woken up, but the fatigue and emotion of everything that had happened was starting to catch up with her. She’d allowed herself a second of weakness in David’s coven, letting tears stream down her face as she recalled her last moment with her lover before they’d been ripped apart.

And then before she knew it, she’d had to protect the young girl who’d helped her escape Antigen. The young girl who was being hunted by every Lycan in the city. The young girl who was her and Michael’s daughter.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, she heard Eve run up behind her, David hot on her trail. Selene saw Michael once again tense, his eyes flashing between all the two new arrivals.

"Michael,” Selene said, her breathy voice capturing his attention once more. She moved forward into the room, but before she could so much as take two steps, he was on her, sweeping her into his arms and holding her tight.

She didn’t care that he was squeezing her tight enough to make her already sore ribs scream in protest. She didn’t care that she was crying as she buried her face in his neck. She didn’t care that they had an audience watching their every move. She just didn’t _care_. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that Michael was here.

It could’ve been a few seconds, a few minutes, or even a few hours until Michael finally loosened his grip on her enough so that she could pull back and stare into his very confused eyes.

“Selene, what’s going on? Where are we?” Peering over her shoulder, Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who’re they?”

"Selene, we have to go,” David said, urgency in his voice. “That detective can only buy us so much time.”

Selene glanced towards David before addressing her lover. “David’s right. We have to leave this place. I’ll explain everything later. Trust me.”

Michael put his hand on her waist and nodded. “You know I do.”

She spared him a soft smile—one she only reserved for him—and led the way out of the building. Though she wasn’t looking in her direction, Selene could feel Eve trying not to openly stare at Michael. Honestly, she couldn’t really blame her. Selene, herself, was struggling not to do the same thing. The hours she’d been consciously separated from him had been hell.

She was grateful, though, that Eve had the presence of mind to realize that now wasn’t the time to drop the “father” bomb on him. He would find out soon enough. Just as soon as they reached the safe house.

Once they had escaped the building, Selene gestured for David to take the lead since he knew where they were headed. The four of them crept their way down the streets, using the shadows to their advantage. It simply wouldn’t do for some poor soul to stumble upon them and report their whereabouts to the authorities.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the safe house. David led them inside the unsuspecting building where he turned a hook on the wall ninety degrees to the right. A panel opened on the floor where a set of stairs led downward to darkness.

Selene went in first, a gun she’d picked up from a fallen Antigen worker held at the ready. A switch to her left indicated the power source for the lights. Without looking, she flipped it on, and blinked twice to let herself adjust to the brightness that flooded the room. She scanned the area, her eyes darting to every nook and cranny to make sure that no sudden surprises were in store for them.

This safe house was vastly different from the ones Selene had always gone to. In the past, they had been sterile environments, full of metal tables, uncomfortable chairs, and often, instruments for research or interrogation. This one, however, was definitely meant for those who needed to stay a day or two and then move on.

The whole setup made her feel like she had walked into a college student’s apartment. A couch against the wall with a small tv directly across from it. A refrigerator in the corner filled with what she presumed to be bags of blood. A couple of tables held various items—a deck of playing cards, a few books, a lamp, etc. She also took note of—and appreciated—the large gun rack to her immediate right.

She was slightly impressed that the bathroom had a shower in it. Selene couldn’t count the number of times she’d been subjected to washing herself with only a sink or leaving a Lycan’s dried blood on her skin while she waited for the sun to go away.

A closed door on the opposite end of the room caught her attention. She went over and threw the door open, waiting to see if anyone or anything would emerge. When nothing happened, she flicked the light on. There was a queen size bed and a small wardrobe inside, but other than that, the room was empty.

Heading back towards the staircase, she signaled “all clear” to the others.

David ushered Michael and Eve down the stairs and typed in a code at the bottom to reseal the door above them, hiding them away from the rest of the world. He then walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out four bags of blood. Tossing one each to Selene and Michael, he handed a third to Eve while keeping the fourth for himself.

"It isn’t exactly the greatest tasting thing, but it gets the job done,” David told them before biting into his bag.

Selene shook her head and passed her bag of blood off to Michael. “Here, you need it more than I do.”

Michael frowned. “Selene.”

“Don’t give me that look. Don’t you remember the last time you didn’t feed when I told you to?” She gave him a pointed look.

Michael was briefly brought back to the day following Viktor’s death, where he was wanted as an abomination and she was wanted as a traitor. He’d been stupid enough to not listen to her when she’d ordered him to feed and shit had gone downhill very fast. He’d nearly killed an innocent man and she’d had to rescue him as he was chased through the woods.

He smiled at her and said, “Yeah that was bad, but I really liked what it led to.”

She raised an eyebrow and let out a short laugh. “Marcus trying to rip us to pieces, you mean?”

His smile turned into a smirk and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “No, right after that.”

Her breath hitched as she realized exactly what he was referring to. The warehouse. Where they’d made love over and over again until they both passed out from exhaustion.

Selene could feel the heat creeping up her neck when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted them. Mortified, she remembered that David, who was trying to look anywhere else but at her and Michael, was still in the room. As was her daughter.

 _Their_ daughter.

\---------------------

It had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed not to say anything to him about it yet. They had been in a hurry after leaving Antigen and Eve knew that it hadn’t been the proper time to tell him. But now they were safe. Or at least for the near future considering the circumstances.

She looked at the bag of blood that David had given her, turning it over and watching the red liquid slosh around inside. She had gone her whole life without ever drinking blood until the healer, Olivia, had coaxed her into it when she was injured. She was slightly uncomfortable with the idea but this was something that would bring her closer to her heritage—to her parents—then she would do it without question.

Speaking of her parents, she was brought back to the present when she heard her mother address her father.

“Here, you need this more than I do.”

“Selene.”

“Don’t give me that look. Don’t you remember the last time you didn’t feed when I told you to?”

Eve’s eyes bounced back and forth between them as they bantered. Sure, she had only known her mother for a solid day and a half, but in that time span, Eve had never seen her so…open.

When her father brushed her mother’s hair back, Eve couldn’t help but smile softly. The love her parents shared was obvious to even a blind man.

David clearing his throat ruined the moment and Eve wasn’t entirely appreciative of it. However, his interruption _did_ mean that her mother was reminded of her presence. She turned to her and held out a hand towards her, silently asking Eve to come closer.

Acknowledging that his presence was not needed just then, David muttered something about washing up and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Eve alone with her parents.

"Michael, there’s something you should know,” her mother said. “That place I found you at? It was place called ‘Antigen’ and we were both held captive there for nearly 12 years.” She glanced at Eve and amender her statement. “Well, all three of us actually.”

Where her mother lacked in expressiveness, her father apparently made up for. It was almost a little comical how shocked he was and Eve might have laughed in another situation.

“Twelve years?” he exclaimed.

“Yes. They captured us that night on the pier and took us in for research on how to ‘end the infection’ of Vampires and Lycans.” She rolled her eyes. “Of course, as it turns out, Antigen was just a huge front for Lycans to hide in plain sight.”

“Jesus Christ.” Eve watched as her father ran a hand over his face and tossed the bags of blood onto a nearby table. And then his gaze settled on her.

“So…” he began hesitantly, “who is she?”

Eve was quickly learning her mother wasn’t one to beat around the bush. “Her name is Eve.” She felt a hand smooth down her hair and gently cup the back of her neck. “She’s our daughter, Michael.”

For a very long moment, all was quiet and Eve was suddenly afraid to look anywhere but the floor. The longer the silence went on, the larger the sinking feeling in her stomach grew. She bit her lip to keep from crying, though she wasn’t all that successful. Her vision started to blur with unshed tears.

Maybe all her hopes and dreams of a happy family were just that: stupid dreams. Maybe her father didn’t want her. After all her mother had gone through for her, Eve was certain that at least she loved her. But her father? She didn’t know him at all. Maybe he’d reject her, call her an abomination like everyone else. Maybe he’d—

A callused hand under her chin forced her to raise her head, though she refused to meet his gaze.

“Look at me,” he said.

Hesitantly, she did as she was told. She braced herself for the cold indifference she was expecting to see. Instead, however, she found nothing but love and awe in those very blue eyes. When he gently smiled at her, she couldn’t help herself.

She threw her arms around his waist and clung to him as if he’d disappear if she let go. She buried her face in his shirt and openly wept as he held her close to him. One of his arms left her to pull her mother into their embrace.

Never before had Eve felt so safe and so… _loved_. Here she was, sandwiched between the parents she had been told all her life were dead. While she had dreamed of a life different than this—one where her parents would rescue her and love her unconditionally—some pessimistic part of her really did believe that it would never happen. She would be subjected to Antigen’s horrible experiments and then eventually killed when she no longer served her purpose.

But that wasn’t going to happen. She had set her mother free and her mother had released her father as well. Now they were all together for the first time in her life. Eve was so happy that she thought her heart would burst through her chest.

As her cries turned to occasional sniffles, she felt her father stroke her hair. The calming gesture, combined with the exhaustion of the turmoil from the last couple days, was rapidly lulling her to sleep. Her eyelids fluttered shut and felt strong arms catch her before she fell.

\--------------------

Michael could sense what was going to happen before it did. As Eve was getting ready to collapse, he put an arm beneath her knees and scooped her up, cradling her against his chest. He walked towards the bedroom and carefully placed her on the center of the bed. He took off her shoes, setting them down by the wall, and stepped back to lean against the doorframe.

Selene came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I just spoke with David. He said he’ll take the couch and the three of us can take the bedroom.”

Michael nodded in response, his eyes never leaving their fast-asleep daughter.

His daughter. _Holy shit_.

It blew his mind that the young girl resting on the bed in front of him was theirs—half him, half Selene. The animal inside him was absolutely furious that he’d been unable to protect his lover and his child. And he couldn’t blame it.

He’d spent twelve years slumbering away while his daughter was being experimented on like a lab rat. And then once Selene had awoken, she’d been left to safeguard her all by herself. How had he allowed himself to be such a failure?

“Michael.” Selene’s voice broke through his self-pity. She always seemed to know whenever he was lost in his own head.

“Twelve years. _Twelve_ years, Selene.”

“I know.” He could hear the sorrow and regret in her words. Gently pushing him a couple steps forward into the bedroom, Selene closed the door behind them. David didn’t need to hear their conversation and Eve was out cold.

“Did you know?” Michael asked her. “Before all this, did you know you were pregnant?”

Selene shook her head. “No. If I had…I would’ve been much more careful.”

He looked at Eve. “What did those bastards do to us? To her?”

“You and I were put in cryogenic chambers, keeping us alive, but obviously not awake. As for her, they told her we were dead, made her feel alone and abandoned. They never even gave her a name; just called her ‘Subject Two’, as if that’s all she was worth. They abused her, neglected her…made her into their little experiment.”

Michael’s fists clenched by his sides. He had to fight the very powerful urge to march back to that building and tear every last one of them to pieces.

As if she could read his mind, Selene said, “Don’t worry. I made sure those assholes paid for what they’ve done.”

Michael chuckled darkly. “I have no doubt.”

They lapsed into an uneasy silence. Michael was still so very angry about, well, everything. But as he studied his daughter’s features—the closed eyes that were definitely his, the delicate nose that was all Selene, the rounded face that was the perfect combination of both of them—he couldn’t help but feel remorse over the years they’ve all lost together.

He and Selene would never know what Eve looked like as a baby. They would never be able to watch her first steps, hear her say her first word. They had missed a thousand things in her life that should’ve been special moments for them to remember. But Antigen had viciously stolen all that away.

Selene walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin. He covered her hand with his and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

“They took everything from us,” Michael whispered, only to feel Selene shake her head in response.

“No, they didn’t. I thought the same thing when I broke free from Antigen. Eve thought I didn’t want her and I believed you were dead. But you weren’t. And now we’re all here together and while, yes, the situation at hand is less than ideal, we’re still _here_. They didn’t take everything from us, Michael. Just twelve years.”

Michael smiled. “When’d you get so…optimistic?”

“Probably the day I met you,” she quipped, her arms winding around his neck.

He met her halfway, drawing their lips together in a kiss that felt like coming home.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Selene admitted when they pulled apart.

"Well, you’ll never have to find out. There’s no way in hell I’m letting anyone separate us again.” He glanced over at Eve, who was still sleeping soundly. “Any of us.”

Michael eased his grip on Selene and the two kicked off their boots before lying on opposite sides of the bed. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with three of them.

As if sensing her mother right next to her, Eve rolled onto her side and threw an arm across Selene’s waist, her head tucked tight against her shoulder.

Michael nearly laughed when he saw Selene’s entire body go rigid, not knowing how to react, before relaxing in acceptance. Appearing hesitant, Selene laid a hand on top of Eve’s arm. Her fingers began to twitch, like they weren’t entirely sure what they were supposed to be doing.

Turning over to face her, Michael, reached out and covered her hand with his. Instantly, Selene stopped fidgeting. He locked eyes with her and it felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

“I love you,” he said softly.

The corner of Selene’s mouth quirked up and she swallowed hard. “I love you too.”

They fell asleep soon after, neither having noticed the faint smile of content that graced their daughter’s lips.

She was _home_.


End file.
